Collagen is the main component of connective tissue and is generally found in the body as a triple helix. Collagen is also prevalent in bone. Known methods of crosslinking include introducing disulfide bonds between individual collagen molecules and fibrils. Crosslinked collagen can have enhanced mechanical attributes. The addition of crosslinked collagen to wounded tissue or bone defects may serve to provide structural support. There are various ways to crosslink collagen, such as by UV light and the use of chemical crosslinkers. Herein is provided a novel way to crosslink collagen in a manner that maintains the structure of collagen without introducing toxins that are difficult to remove.
Bioactive glass was originally developed in 1969 by L. Hench. Additionally bioactive glasses were developed as bone replacement materials, with studies showing that bioactive glass can induce or aid in osteogenesis. Hench et al, J. Biomed. Mater. Res. 5:117-141 (1971). Bioactive glass can form strong and stable bonds with bone. Piotrowski et al., J. Biomed. Mater. Res. 9:47-61 (1975). Further, bioactive glass is not considered toxic to bone or soft tissue from studies of in vitro and in vivo models. Wilson et al., J. Biomed. Mater. Res. 805-817 (1981). Exemplary bioactive glasses known in the art include 45S5, 45S5B1, 58S, and S70C30. The original bioactive glass, 45S5, is melt-derived. Sol-gel derived glasses have nanopores that allow for increased surface area and bioactivity.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0055143 discloses cement particles UV crosslinked with collagen.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,252,055 discloses crosslinking a collagen mineral containing composition including Bioglass.